Got A Few More Feet
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: At Allenville Penitentiary to get get along you gotta go along. This applies to everyone under Warden Hazen's ruling; guard, inmate, or family alike. A young lawyer of the Hazen family doesn't think that's a very fair rule. Rating will go up
1. Chapter 1: Deal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Longest Yard_. At All. I do not own any music or device mentioned. None of it. I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in this story. They are mine. Therefore, please ASK ME before trying to use. Thanks ^^

**Authoress Note: **This piece takes place just about a few weeks before Paul arrives to Allenville. I am going to do my best to make this enjoyable and readable. I did not do so hot on my first fic for this awesome remake of a classic (total Mary-Sue BS man.. Ugh. It hurts to try and reread it lol). So I will be pushing to make sure this comes out better and less painful for me to reread lol.

**Extra Note: **It should be noted that I am still in the planning phase with this story. So updates will be at sketchy times. I will try to as much as I can, though, because I know how annoying it is to wait for a story to be updated. That said, if you stick with me, I'll help be there for you. Also give some feedback! It helps, ya know... It really does. I respond back too!

* * *

><p><strong>April 20th, 2005<strong>

Many people will tell you that Texas wasn't a place for everyone. You could be the meanest, nastiest, most disgusting human being to ever walk the earth... But that doesn't matter in Texas. It'll chew you up and spit you out like chewing tobacco and leave you a mess. No sir. It wasn't a place for everyone. And if you plan on acting out and getting yourself in a tussle with the law? Be prepared. The law was hard, swift, and strong. It would come down on you like a large cement brick.

Which was exactly what a man like Anthony Hazen liked and why he ran his facility with an iron grip. It was the way he was raised. Born and bred in Texas, Anthony Hazen was a true Texan ranger (Or so he would say) that many people either respected or feared. He was like God in his prison – his law, his way, or nothing – and nobody had the balls to stand up to him if they disagreed with anything h choose to do. He was _that kind _of man.

So even though this was how it was, he couldn't help but be annoyed and perplexed over how him and his younger brother Charlie Hazen could be so fucking different. "More tea, Anthony?" Charlie asked as Anthony's sister-in-law Janet Hazen sat down a freshly made pitcher of Texas sweet tea. Anthony gave his best polite smile and reached for the pitcher to pour himself a fresh glass before sitting back and looking at his brother and in-law, both dressed simple but presentable. Behind them was their four story home. Charlie had suggested they have a small lunch out on the gazebo. The flowers were in bloom and a man cleaned the pool.

Anthony's eyes traveled from the man to a still figure lounging out on a chair. An expensive looking pair of sunglasses were propped on her face, a sunbathing hat on her head, and wearing a red two piece, strapless top bikini. iPod ear-buds played loud music as she sat up and applied tanning lotion to her arms and legs. She glanced up, seeming to feel his questioning gaze, and gave him a resemblance of a wave, before leaning back and taking in more of the sun.

"I thought she was off in New York?" Anthony asked, looking back at his brother. Charlie looked over at where Anthony's gaze had been, before calling out, "Emma! Come and say hi to your Uncle Anthony!" Anthony give a small twitch of a smile. Charlie had their fathers loud voice down to a T. If he didn't have their mothers faults about him, he'd have fit right in at working a prison.

Anthony heard a shuffle behind him. "Yeah, daddy?" a soft but carrying female voice asked as Anthony smiled and looked behind him to see Emma. She was looking more and more like her mother. Sandy blonde hair, blue-green-eyes, sun-washed skin, and smile where her mothers. She only had Charlie's nose and firm hands. And apparently she'd inherited the Hazen side's drive for law enforcement.

Charlie smiled as he gave his daughter a one armed hug, before Emma bent down and was given a soft kiss on the cheek by her mother. "Your Uncle Anthony's here. He took time away from that prison of his to stop by and have a lunch with us!" Charlie grinned as Emma's features perked up at "prison". She turned to him with her blue-green eyes and smiled. "Are you still working at Allenville?" she asked, taking a seat on the other side of her Uncle, a towel wrapped around her waist for some decent covering.

Anthony wiped at his mouth – having just finished eating his pasta – before answering. "Of course. I worked hard in obtaining my position. What about you, Emma? What are you doing down from New York?" he asked, interested. Emma had headed off to Harvard to work towards being a lawyer. Since she was six she'd shown a firm interest in law. Instead of playing dress-up or doing tea-parties, she was having her Barbie dolls and stuffed animals stand trial. Charlie had sent a home video recording of Emma – about seven – arresting her stuffed bear with child handcuffs. She was a chip off the Hazen block alright.

"Well," Emma began, pushing her hair out of her face as a rare breeze caught them all, "I finished up at Harvard and realized that while I may now be a graduated lawyer, I have no real understanding of the Texas law form. I plan to be the best Texas has to offer – making sure everyone gets their just – but I can't do so unless I know what I'm up against. So," she chirped, straightening herself, "I called down and asked mama and daddy if I could live with them until I finish up my online courses for the University of Texas Law. But seeing you here, I feel complied to ask a very serious and huge favor."

Anthony raised a brow, but sat up straight and crossed his fingers together. She was good. She gave idle chit-chat while still getting to the point. Good. That would get her somewhere. "I'm all ears," he said, waving his arms out and allowing her to continue. She gave a thankful smile. "I have thought this over, and I believe that the best way for me to get closer to the system and to get a view of the judicial system is for me to get closer to it. What I want to ask," she said, drawing it out just slightly for emphasis, "is if I may, for the rest of this summer that is, work at your facility?"

Anthony's eyes widened slightly and his posture became almost rigid. Emma seemed to catch this, and quickly went on before Charlie could step in. "I do not mean as a guard. I understand you probably – no you most likely do – have enough men for that. No, I mean as perhaps a secritary hand or even a cook or librarian or anything that would be suitable. I am simply wishing to be in your facility to observe on my own, uncle."

Emma folded her hands on the table as she finished. Janet, who had been quiet up until this point, sighed. "We've tried to talk her out of this, Anthony. Heaven knows I don't want my prescious at some con infested hole in the middle of Texas," she sniffed, ignoring the insulted look Anthony gave her, "but she insists and in the end it is up to you and her, I suppose. She is twenty-five..." Janet trailed off, the mention of her daughters age seeming to have left a bitter taste in her mouth as she scrunched up her nose and pursed her lips.

"And what about you, Charlie?" Anthony asked, knowing his brother possibly had his own opinion on the matter. Charlie took a drink of his tea and gave a soft shrug of his broad shoulders. "While I myself am also not keen on my baby girl waltzing around your facility, I realize that is is _your _facility. If anyone could give her the experience she seeks while also making sure she stays safe, it's you brother," he stated, reaching out to pat his daughter's leg, "it's up to you two."

Anthony went silent, taking on a thoughtful look. While he did not disagree with Charlie's statement of being able to keep Emma safe, he was not so sure about letting a woman around his facility. Sure there was his secretary Lynette Grey, but she was always at the office where the guards would watch the cons and where she was safe behind her desk and away from the cons.

But thinking of Lynette, Anthony realized that she was getting older. She'd been there back in his guard days – having just started two years before him – and he hadn't had it in him to fire her. She was getting old and scattered, sure, but she still did her job with a smile and enthusiasm that he wouldn't have gotten out of any new girl.

He leveled his gaze with his niece and laced his fingers tighter and propped his elbows on the table. "Inside my prison I make the rules. To get along you have to go along, Emma. I wont tolerate any disobedience from anyone – inmate, guard, or even family – understand?" he asked, watching Emma give firm nod of understanding. He lowered his locked fingers and continued to give her a stern look. "If you can assure me that you will be on your best behavior and do as I say when I say it – no questions asked – then I am willing to consider this favor."

Emma sat up straighter and gave her best business face and looked him in the eye. "I will do as you ask, Uncle. I will behave, I assure you. The last thing I want is to cause trouble. I am only there to watch and learn. What better way to learn about the law than from the other side of it?" she mused absently to him, to witch he gave a slight twitch of the lip. She understood. Good. That was what he needed.

"Alright," he said, lowering his still laced hands to his lap and smiling, "you can come. My secretary Lynette could use some help with organization and I'm sure there are some safe odd jobs I can give you." He almost chuckled at the large beaming smile Emma gave him as she held out her hand and thanked him.

After that Hazen excused himself to head back to Allenville. He would be back in two days to pick her up. The family said their goodbyes as he slid into his car and drove off. As soon as he was out of sight of the large mansion of a house, he pulled out his cellphone and made an important call.

"Lynette. Inform Captain Knauer that I would like a word with him in my office as soon as I return."

**R & R Plz**


	2. Chapter 2: Penitentiary

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Longest Yard_. At All. I do not own any music or device mentioned. None of it. I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in this story. They are mine. Therefore, please ASK ME before trying to use. Thanks ^^

**Authoress Note: **This piece takes place just about a few weeks before Paul arrives to Allenville. I am going to do my best to make this enjoyable and readable. I did not do so hot on my first fic for this awesome remake of a classic (total Mary-Sue BS man.. Ugh. It hurts to try and reread it lol). So I will be pushing to make sure this comes out better and less painful for me to reread lol.

**Extra Note: **Ah. Nothing helps you write another chapter like rewatching the film a few times and jumping around to favorite parts and looking for extra stuff to add. I am really getting into making this right for you all. I sure hope you'll be willing to help me out by giving me opinions (beside pointing out that I possibly have major spelling and grammer errors all over the place) to make this piece worth y'alls time.

And **please **leave your opinions on Emma if you have any – good or bad – because I'm working my best to keep her from annoying you all. Also the songs I listened to while writing this were _Let's Go _by Lil Jon, _She's Gone Country _by Alan Jackson, _Paradise City _by Guns n Roses, _Welcome to the Jungle _by Guns n Roses, and _Sing for the Moment _by Eminem.

* * *

><p><strong>April 22nd, 2005<strong>

_Take me down/ To the paradise city/ Where the grass is green/ And the girls are pretty/ Take me home/ Just a' urchin/ livin' under the street/ I'm a hard case-! _Guns n Roses played from the radio as Emma stared out the back seat of the Ford Taurus. She sat behind the passenger seat where an employee, a guard – Office O'Connor – drove her and her Uncle down the dirt road. The heat was intense outside of the car. Emma could see it ripple the air in the distance wherever she looked. Whoever had built Allenville had known what they were doing. Placing a prison out here in the desert was brilliant.

"O'Connor turn that down," her uncle ordered as on their left they passed a trailer labeled "Panhandle Cafe". His glasses were on as he read though a manilla folder. She couldn't see what was inside, but she was certain it was something to do with election numbers or football. Those were her uncle's biggest interest. He was planning on running for governor next year and was always doing his best to make sure his football team could become number one.

Emma was not a huge football fan. In high school and college she had simply gone to the games to check out the guys and maybe go to a few after game parties from time to time. Otherwise she didn't associate herself with football. And it wasn't the violence or roughness of it that she didn't like. It was the fact that to her, it was boring. But she would never tell her uncle – or any of the Hazen side of her family – know that. In her family, football was king. So she unfortunately knew the game, but did not care for it.

She pushed her hair out of her face and crossed her legs at the ankle. "What have you got, uncle?" she asked, hoping to start a conversation. She was never a fan of quiet rides and now that the radio was forced down, she figured she should try to converse with her grump-faced uncle or the guard – who she was sure wouldn't talk back because of her uncle – so she was desperate.

Hazen looked up and over his glasses at her, before mumbling and looking back at the folder. "The favor poles for the elections of the last five years. Got to start getting in early with the peoples favor if I want to run this fine state," he explained as Emma just smiled. She truthfully didn't think her uncle would be the best choice for governor, but she was also knew that he had a high status – negative or positive he still had one – and he would be the one that people would be watching for.

"I hear Houston and San Antonio are the main place to gain your high favor if you want to be governor," she said, looking out the front window as she spotted the prison in the distance closing in. Her uncle gave a grunt of agreement before putting the file away in his briefcase as they neared the gate, O'Connor flashed his badge to the guard at the gate before the Warden rolled down his window, letting in some of the heat. "Sir," the gate guard greeted, faltering his salute slightly as her long legs and black heels reflected off his sleek black wire framed shades.

Her uncle nodded before rolling up the window as the gate started to open. She could feel the guard trying to pear through the tinted window to see who was in the vehicle with the Warden. Emma inwardly rolled her eyes and tapped her chin. Perhaps she should have worn something else. Her hair was up in a messy but stylish bun and wore a simple black skirt that went mid thigh and white camisole under a black unbuttoned blouse and black heels. Normally she wasn't for the glossy business look, but she had wanted to look presentable for at least her first day.

The car finally came to a stop near an employee parking area blocked off by a wire fence. Once parked O'Connor stepped out the front and quickly opened the door for them on her side as another guard opened the door for her uncle. She slid out smoothly legs first. Sliding her diamond covered shades over her eyes to block the sun from blinding her. She smoothed out her skirt as she felt eyes on her ass, which she ignored. Men were men, and she was, in her opinion, a decent looking female. They were going to look.

In the distance where the inmates were, Emma could hear a few cat calls and whistles. She looked over her shoulder to take in a handful of inmates ogling her. She rolled her eyes before looking at her uncle. "Should I get my suitcases?" she asked, looking at the trunk. Her uncle waved the question off. "My boys got it. Johnston!" he called, the officer that let him out instantly coming to attention before him, "take my nieces stuff to the living section then make sure Knauer knows I'm here," he ordered. The office nodded and opened the trunk as Emma followed her uncle into the building.

**-0-**

Brian – or Captain Knauer as he was respectfully called and known – rubbed a towel through his hair as he poked through his locker and grabbed his deodorant before applying it evenly. Around him his men jeered and shot insults and vulgarity. Def Leppards _Photograph _blared from the positioned speakers. The boys screamed and sang along, laughing and pushing each other around.

He was just pulling on his regulation jeans when he felt a tap on his bare shoulder. He turned around to find Johnston. "Wardens here. Wants to see ya!" he yelled over the music, a grin splitting across his face, "he's got some fine looking piece of ass with him too!"

This caught some of the nearby men's attention. They all called Johnston over for more details as Knauer finished getting dressed before shutting and locking his locker and heading for the Warden's office. He passed a few inmates along the way – who straightened or sneered at him – and gave them even looks, memorizing their faces for later.

He walked swiftly but evenly until he finally made it to the door to the wardens office. He was greeted with Lynette reading some NFL modeling magazine and chatting on the phone. She looked up at Knauer and quickly put her hand over the mouth piece of the office phone. "You can go in," she said sweetly, before returning to listen to whoever was on the phone with her.

Knauer walked over to the door and tapped it with his right knuckles. Inside he could hear more than the usual two voices of Dandridge and Warden Hazen, a soft but clear voice mingled in here and there. "Enter, Captain!" The Warden replied as he racked the door once more for emphases on his presence. He opened the door and stepped in. "Warden, sir" he greeted as he shut the door behind him, straightening himself and placing his hands behind his back.

Dandridge sat in his usual seat fanning himself. Knauer gave a small nod of greeting which Dandridge returned, before his gaze fell on a simple curved figure looking through the Warden's trophy case. He did a quick lookover and found Johnston was right – they had a sweet ass – before looking at the Warden as he was shutting a manila folder and tossing it with a pile of similar ones. "Captain Knauer this is my niece. The one I told you about," the Warden began as the young woman sat down one of his teams group photos and turned to meet his gaze, "she'll be staying with us til the end of August. Emma," the Warden looked to his niece, "this is my captain of the guards and my star quarterback Captain Knauer. When you are unable to get to me, Captain Knauer will be the one to go to, understand?"

The woman – Emma – gave a firm understanding nod, before stepping forward and holding her hand out. He raised a brow but took her smaller hand in his larger one and shook it. "It's a pleasure, Captain Knauer," she said as their hands released. He tipped his hat and gave a smooth smile. "Pleasure's mine, ma'am. Any family of the Wardens is family to us here at Allenville," he drawled out, causing her to give a twitch of an amused smile, before he turned back to the Warden who was nodding in approval.

"Now Emma I'm sure you'd like to get yourself settled in. I'll have Captain Knauer escort you to your living chambers. You can spend the rest of this day getting settled in and what not. Tomorrow I'll have Lynette show you the ropes," he said before waving them on. "I'll call if I can't join you for dinner."

With that the two were dismissed. Knauer opened the door for her before following her out. She waved to Lynette before they both excited the waiting room and fell into step with each other as he lead them to the living quarters where the Warden, himself, and a few other guards stayed to be closer to home. Not many people realized that prisons way out like Allenville had living quarters for their guards so they wouldn't have to drive so many miles a day just to get two and from work.

They walked in relative silence, her shoes clicking the only noise they made, as he took the time to look her over with more detail. Hard to believe she was related to the Warden, really. He didn't spy any resemblance to the old man on her. "So," he drawled, causing her to glance at him, tilting her head just slightly to look at him and not seem rude, while still being able to watch where they were going, "I take it your the niece the Warden tells us went to Harvard, right?"

She gave a small smile. "I am. I hadn't realized my uncle talked about me. I always felt he was trying to avoid the family," she mused aloud, to which Knauer cracked a small smirk. "Well we all know the Warden's a busy man so we treat him like our own family and him us so he don't have to think to poorly of not getting time with his kin."

She pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ears and raised a brow. "I suppose that makes you the golden son of his boys, eh Captain?" she teased, causing him to laugh. "I reckon it does," he grinned as the two fell into a comfortable silence as they stepped outside and crossed to another building near the football field. He lead her inside the apartment like set-up and led her to the elevator that would take her downstairs where the Warden's and his own room was situated near the guest bedrooms. Along the way they passed a few open doors where many of his off duty men were drinking beer, playing poker, watching TV, or playing _Halo. _

Knauer tipped his head in greeting to them as he stood infront of the elevator, waiting for it to open. A few of his men gave him lecherous grins as they looked Emma over just as he'd done. She didn't seem to notice – or she did and didn't seem to care – and stared at the elevator until it opened. Once inside, he hit the B button before the doors closed.

**-0-**

The guards weren't the only ones doing the checking out. Emma had taken in everything around her. She made sure she could recall how to get from here to the office and had checked out every man that looked at her, being sure to remember their faces for in case she needed to know later.

The elevator came to a stop and dinged open before the two stepped out. Emma let Knauer ahead of her so he could lead her to the right room. She found herself sweeping her eyes over his form. He wasn't bad on the eyes. A little older for her usual taste, but not bad... He had a nice ass on him at least.

Emma may be a graduated and licened lawyer, but she was still a woman and still human. She would look like anyone else would. And how could she not? Men with uniforms were a weakness for her. Around her uncle and the men she'd be professional. But on her own she'd be her normal playful and fun self.

"Here ya are," Knauer said, motioning to a decent sized door near the end of the hallway. At the very end was a larger door labeled '_Warden A. Hazen_'. Across from hers was another door labeled '_Cpt. B. Knauer_'. "Well," Emma sighed in mock disappointment, "looks like I wont be having any nightly visitors while sharing a living quarter near my uncle, hmm?" she asked playfully. Knauer chuckled as she opened the door, smiling as she found all her stuff on her new bed. The room was a good size – about like living in a hallowed out door room – with a queen size bed and flat screen TV.

She looked around and checked the size of the bathroom – finding it decent – and then the closet size – which was probanly big enough for half her shoe collection – before going to a window and opening the blinds. Her room, while downstairs, still had a great view... Even if it was of the football field. "Thanks, Captain. I think I can handle everything else from here," she chirped, turning to smile at him.

He reached in his back pocket and handed her a card with a number on it. "Call me if you need any help or get lost, alright?" he said before tipping his hate and stepping out the room. Emma shut the door behind him before locking it and turning around to look at all her stuff. She slid off her blouse and placed her hands on her hips. "Better get started," she sighed before kicking off her heels and going at her bags and totes of stuff.

**R & R Plz :]**


	3. Chapter 3: Placement

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Longest Yard_. At All. I do not own any music or device mentioned. None of it. I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in this story. They are mine. Therefore, please ASK ME before trying to use. Thanks ^^

**Authoress Note: **This piece takes place just about a few weeks before Paul arrives to Allenville. I am going to do my best to make this enjoyable and readable. I did not do so hot on my first fic for this awesome remake of a classic (total Mary-Sue BS man.. Ugh. It hurts to try and reread it lol). So I will be pushing to make sure this comes out better and less painful for me to reread lol.

**Extra Note: **I received a note saying that people felt my Knauer was out of character. Was he? I'm sorry! I'm trying, I swear lol. Everyone interprets a character differently, ya know? Apparently I didn't interpret Knauer right... Oopsie doodle! Well I will keep trying to make this what you all want to see!

The songs I listened to while writing this were _Boom _by Nelly, _Take Me Home Tonight _by Eddie Money, _Somebody that I Use To Know _by Gotye, _Colors On The Wall (Don't Stop)_ by Foster The People, _Take On Me _by Aha, and _Photograph _by Def Leppard

* * *

><p><strong>Four Hours Later<strong>

She was bored. Bored out of her blooming mind. And it was only two in the afternoon. Fabulous.

Emma groaned as she rolled off her bed and shut off the TV. She'd unpacked herself pretty quickly – being a former college student, she'd picked up a few things during her moving days – and had stripped out of her glossy skirt and blouse for jean shorts, a white tank-top with a red sleeveless daisy-duke plaid top tied in the front, and her favorite pair of blue and brown cowgirl boots. Her hair was let down and she propped on her white Stetson roper hat.

There was nothing to watch on TV, she was unpacked and stored away, she didn't have to work til tomorrow, and she had nothing to do. "Well," she mused, pulling herself up and grabbing the room key Knauer had left in the door for her, "I'm not sitting in here all day." Grabbing her phone and slipping it into her pocket, Emma slipped out her room and locked it before heading to the stairs she had seen on her way out the elevator, not wanting to draw to much attention from the guards she knew would be upstairs.

**-0-**

"BLUE EIGHTY-SEVEN! BLUE EIGHTY SEVEN! HIKE!" Knauer barked out before the ball was snapped back to him. He quickly scanned for an opening, spotting Dunham in the distance before chucking the ball his way before he was tackled by Johnston. He slammed into the ground and grunted loudly before pushing Johnston off him in time to see Dunham make a touchdown. Good! Play went just like he'd set it up.

Johnston reached down and helped him up before smacking him on the back and grinning. "Good play, Captain," he praised as Knauer wiped his hands on his towel and pulled off his helmet. Like any other day, it was hotter than seven kinds of hell and brighter than bright. Some of the men had opted to break in the lounge instead of practice for their off time – which he permitted from time to time – and the few that were out with him were sweating from head to toe and covered in dirt. It was a good feeling.

"Ooh sweet apple pie! Lookit here boys! Look what I spy!" Johnston suddenly crowed from the Gatorade table, his glass lowering from his mouth – turned up in a shit-eaters grin – as the men suddenly whistled and laughed. Knauer followed their line of vision and his eyes narrowed as he scowled. "The hell is she doin' out of her room without an escort?" he grumbled to himself.

Walking out of the living quarters and wearing an eye catching cowgirl get-up was the Warden's niece – Emma – making her way to the main building where the library was. She walked evenly and with a sway to her hips as she jogged up the stairs.

Knauer growled. He didn't tolerate any kind of disobedience. The Warden had informed him that he had told Emma that she wasn't allowed to travel the grounds without one of his men with her. Walking over to the side, Knauer grabbed one of the K9 Unit's two-ways and flipped to Lambert's channel, knowing very well he'd be in the building.

"Sargent Lambert. Keep an eye out for the special guest of ours. She's decided to go for a little sight seeing," he growled, before Lambert replied with a "Got it, sir," as he smacked the two-way against the dog walkers hands and stormed for the locker room, letting Malloy take over.

**-0-**

"Ah-ha," Emma softly exclaimed as she found what she was looking for; the library. She knew she'd seen a sign for one when Knauer was walking her to her room. Instead of rotting her brain with reruns of _Weeds_, she'd opted for finding the library for something to read. She had a few books in her room she could have poked through, but she was tired of reading the same thing.

Sliding into the library, Emma placed her hands on her hips and glanced around while making her way to the middle section where "Law" was written crudely on a name-tag sticker slapped to the shelves. She stopped in front of the shelves and frowned at how unorganized and dismantled the shelves looked. Books were stacked hazardously on their side and out of order. The were all law books, though, and that was about the only organization she could find.

_'Maybe uncle Reginald will let me try to fix this place up_,' she absently thought as she walked over to the next row. She glanced over each title carefully before spotting a book she had read before. "Dammit... Why are they always on the top shelf?" she huffed. She was at an average height of 5'6" and the shelf about 5'7 1/2". Great.

Biting her tongue, Emma pushed herself up on her tiptoes and reached up for the book, her fingers grazing it. She glared in concentration as she tried to pull it down with what little grip on it she could get. She made sure to not try and lean on the shelf – she really didn't want to knock every shelf over like some klutz – as she grunted softly and grit her teeth.

She was so focused on trying to reach the book that she almost screamed, her hand jerking back and body twisting as a hand reached past hers and grasped the book and lowered it. Emma stared wide eyed as a black inmate with dark, Hershey like, skin and darker brow eyes, a wrap and a backwards baseball cap on his head, a wife-beater and the typical blue jumpsuit pants, held the book she'd been reaching for out to her.

"Ya wanted it, right?" he asked as she realized she was staring. Nodding, she pushed her hat up and smiled, taking the book with a soft chuckle. "Thank-ya. I hate being short," she joked lightly, flipping the book over and smiling at the cover; _Malcom X _written in big red letters with the picture of the man himself on the cover.

"T'sa good book," he said with a grin, the toothpick in his mouth shifting to the side as he did. "Ya ever read it?" Emma looked at the book and smiled. "Of course. Back in High School my senior year, though. I wrote a paper on him," she mused, recalling her Human Rights class. "I can still remember this one quote. _'If you're not ready to die for it, put the word 'freedom' out of your vocabulary.'_... Or something like that," she chuckled as she tucked the book under her arm as the man gave her a small smile.

"Do you work here?" she asked, breaking the slow silence falling between them. The man nodded and stepped around the cart he'd been pushing. "Chu need help lookin fer somethin?" he asked, as she looked at the shelves. "Actually, yes," she began, "I need a book on Texas State Laws... There wouldn't happen to be one here, would there?"

The male – who she now saw had the name E. Megget on his cap – gave a thoughtful nod, before jogging over to a shelf two rows behind them and reaching out and grabbing two books and running them back to her. They were thick set books. One seemingly posted back in 1974 and the other more recent being from 2003. "Oh these are perfect," she beamed, flipping through the books before tucking them also under her arm. "Thank-ya again... Megget? Did I say that right?"

He grinned with a nod and she noticed the silver wrapped around his teeth. "S'all good. S'mah job," he shrugged, before turning around and going back to pushing the cart and stacking books. Emma – finding herself more interested in talking to this man instead of reading – followed him. "Mind if I ask what the E stands for?" she asked, gesturing to his cap as she helped him stack books, keeping hers tucked under her left arm. "Earl. What bout you? Got a name?" he asked. She chuckled. "Well yes. It's Emma," she answered.

"No last name miss Emma?" he teased with a smirk, grabbing a handful of books and making to stack them. Emma opened her mouth to answer when a loud voice startled her. "Step away from the girl, maggot!" They both turned to find a large guard – his name-tag reading Lambert – stomping towards them, his riot-club out. Megget stepped back slowly like he was told until Lambert was standing between them.

Emma huffed. "Mr... Lambert, is it? What's going on? We were simply talking," she said, crossing her arms, the books held against her chest. Lambert's eyes remained on Megget as two more figures made their way over to them. "You two stay down!" the first newcomer – a man labeled Dukes – barked at two black inmates who had stood up when Megget was pushed back by Dukes. "Now stop that!" Emma exclaimed in irritation. She understood Megget was a con, but he had been very civil and had respected her space – unlike Dukes and Lambert who were practically pushing her against them – and hadn't done a thing to her!

"Now gentleman no need to startle miss Hazen," a voice drawled to her left. Emma turned to find Captain Knauer swaggering towards them. His sharp blue eyes flicked from her to Megget. "Inmate Megget you just go on back to work now, ya hear?" he ordered. Megget gave a small glare but nodded and ducked off, catching Emma's eye just before he disappeared as Dukes grabbed him by the scruff of his tank-top and pushed him away.

Emma scowled and opened her mouth for Dukes to stop, when a hand grabbed her wrist. Knauer yanked her softly – but firmly – to the exit. "Wait! I have books I need to check out," she snapped, prying his grip from her wrist and stomping over to he checkout desk and writing down the books she had before stomping past Knauer and Lambert as they stood at the door, her boots clicking loudly off the polished floor.

What was wrong with these men? She could understand needed to show power, but intimidating and throwing an inmate around for just talking? That was barbaric! While the incarcerate may be so, they were still human! This was against everything she'd been taught was right. She clinched the books against her chest and scowled, ignoring the person – Knauer – stomping behind and after her as she made her way out of the building, ignoring the stares a few inmates threw her way.

Outside the building, Knauer finally caught up as she made down the stairs, grasping her elbow firmly but not enough to bruise and bring her to a halt. "Now slow your horses, darlin," Knauer said as he stepped around to stand in-front of her at the bottom of the stairs. Emma yanked her arm free once again. These men needed to learn personal space and no touching. "Was that called for?" she exploded finally, hands on her hips. "That inmate and I were having a respectful conversation until your men came in and threw him around like that lousy pigskin you boys seem so charmed over!"

Knauer raised a brow at her explosion, but his expression was that of amusement and slight annoyance. "Well now miss Emma I'm sorry we interrupted your little time with inmate Megget, but," he drawled gratingly at her nerves, "that little moment shouldn't have happened in the first place. Last I recall your uncle gave specific orders that you weren't to move around without an escort. Orders he passed on to me and that I plan on following. And you will to, ya hear me?"

Emma scowled. "I was simply going to the library, Captain. I didn't realize I would need one to go check out a few books," she huffed, crossing her arms tighter. She hated that she was being scolded like some child. Granted, yes, her uncle had set up some rules during the car ride but really she had just walked to the library – which was only a few yards from the living quarters – and possibly crawling with enough guards for her to run to if something happened.

Knauer, hands on his hip, shook his head and chuckled. Emma's frown deepened as he gave her a look before gently going for her arm again. Emma pulled it free and growled. "Cut that out. I don't need to be manhandled everywhere I go, Captain, so refrain from the constant friendly grabbing, sir!" She glared at him as he let his hands at his side, palms going up and giving her some space. Good. Huffing Emma stepped fully down the stairs, now having to look up at him – which she hated – as she gestured for him to lead them away.

He turned and headed on, Emma keeping close, but behind him. She stared at the living quarters expecting to be forced back into her room. She was startled when instead he lead them to the training field. She could hear grunts and calls for plays being made. Catching up to his longer legged stride, Emma almost pumped into him as they came to a halt at the twenty-yard line of the left end of the field.

"Now since, miss Hazen, you feel like being out, I reckon you can spend outside with me and the boys. I had to draw a quick shower to come and escort you back," Knauer said as they walked to where a white tent was set up with seats and a small desk. Emma guessed that this was where her uncle would sit when he would watch his boys practice.

Knauer led her under the ten and motioned for her to have a seat at the table as a guard – his tag reading Webster – came to stand nearby, a grin on his face. "Sargent Webster will keep you company while I go and get myself ready to finish my time with my team. He'll be sure to call me if there are any issues you or him may have," Knauer beamed as Emma scowled and grabbed one of her books. Fine. She'd play along for now.

Flipping the book open, Emma began to ignore the Captain and Webster's presence for her book. Her eyes flicked up to watch the Captain and Webster exchange looks as he walked off, leaving her with the unknown and decent sized officer who she knew was trying to get a view of her ass. Ugh. Gross.

"This is going to be a fun summer," Emma huffed with a shake of her head before truly burying herself in her law book with the sound of men grunting and roaring like neanderthals in the background.

**-0-**

"Megget, man, that's bull," Cheeseburger Eddy scoffed as the two made their way over to the basketball court. The heat was vaporous off the black-top as giant men to small men were thrown to the ground as a ball was passed around and bounced by large hands.

Megget and Cheeseburger walked over to where Deacon – the unofficial head of the group – stood with his arms crossed silently, watching the current game go on. Must be a disbute. Deacon was real good about keeping his boys from pounding each others heads in. He'd instead have them duke it out in the court playing ball so the heat would wear him out. If he hadn't ended up in the joint, Megget wouldn't be surprised if Deac could have gone on to become some kind of counsler. Big guy he may be, yeah. But he had heart.

"Ooooh! Damn, ha! Hey Xavier! You getting yer ass handed to ya, dawg!" Cheeseburger laughed as he took to standing at Deacon's right. Megget took to standing beside Cheeseburger and watching the game. He tapped Cheeseburger's arm. "An nah, man. It aint bull. I swear," he tried again. Cheeseburger scoffed and Deacon looked away from the game. "What's goin on?" he asked. Cheeseburger burst in before Megget could reply.

"Hey yo, Deac, Megget be out in this heat to much! He swear up and down he saw a white chick up in the library!" he laughed, causing a few heads to turn and the game to stop. Deacon silenced Eddy, fixing his eyes on Megget, who was waving off Cheeseburger. "He's tellin the truth. Saw it for myself," Deacon said, causing everyone to go a little quiet. Which for the courts was odd. A few guards even stopped and watched them now.

Megget smirked at the look on Cheeseburgers face. "Told ya, man," he chuckled, smacking his friend on the arm before walking off to grab the ball as it bounced his way. He dribbled it a few times before shooting it. Cheeseburger grabbed the ball as soon as it went through the hoop. "The hell was a white bitch doin in the library?" he asked. Everyone was now surrounding Megget, who rolled his eyes. Man leave it to Cheeseburger to make things crazier than they needed to be.

Deacon nodded for him to tell and Megget shrugged. "Checkin out _Malcolm X _and some old law books is all. Names Emma. Didn' catch no last name. Knauer and the heat showed up and dragged her off," he shrugged again. Wasn't much to tell, really. A few raunchy calls and laughs broke out amongst the crowd "Saw her in the Warden's car. Possibly just a piece of ass for him," someone yelled out, causing laughter and looks and grunts of disgust to break out.

"I'unno, man, but she wasn't to bad on the eyes," Megget grinned, causing them all to break out and laugh, whistling and shoving him around. "A'right. If y'all see her, steer clear though," Deacon ordered, causing everyone to quiet. "Prolly just some bitch workin for the warden. Aint no need to be messin with that. Understood?" he ordered, causing them all to tsk and throw up there hands, but never the less agreeing. Deacon nodded before taking the ball from Megget.

"Alright. Who's next?" he asked, as a few hands reached for the ball and ran for the court. Megget sat down on the bench and lounged, his mind on the library events and many other things. To many things for a locked up man to be thinking off. He shook his head clear and focused on the game.

**R & R**

**And thank-you, Black Blood Exorcist, for being the first to comment. And ashley0921 for being the FIRST to fav (BBE the next ;) ). You've both made my heart burst with happy butterflies, you did -Huggles and snuggles you both-**

**Also I received another note asking if this was going to be a Megget/OC fic. Nope. Friendship possibly. But nope. I like Megget but he aint the star... This time lol.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ruling

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Longest Yard_. At All. I do not own any music or device mentioned. None of it. I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in this story. They are mine. Therefore, please ASK ME before trying to use. Thanks ^^

**Authoress Note: **This piece takes place just about a few weeks before Paul arrives to Allenville. I am going to do my best to make this enjoyable and readable. I did not do so hot on my first fic for this awesome remake of a classic (total Mary-Sue BS man.. Ugh. It hurts to try and reread it lol). So I will be pushing to make sure this comes out better and less painful for me to reread lol.

**Extra Note: **I received a note saying that people felt my Knauer was out of character. Was he? I'm sorry! I'm trying, I swear lol. Everyone interprets a character differently, ya know? Apparently I didn't interpret Knauer right... Oopsie doodle! Well I will keep trying to make this what you all want to see!

The songs I listened to while writing this were _369 _by Cupid ft. B.O.B., _Kill Your Heroes _by Awolnation, _Inside Out _by Eve 6, _Lullabye _by Nickleback, _I Just Died (In Your Arms Tonight) _by Cutting Crew, and _Every Breath You Take _by The Police. (And the reason I do this is to give you all a feel for what I listen to while writing these pieces for y'all and maybe seeing if ya'll have some music you think I should hear).

* * *

><p><strong>April 23rd, 2005<strong>

"Lynette? Where should I file these? They fall under column A and B..." Emma asked, turning to hand a manila folder with an inmates name – Javier Pazero – to the elderly woman as she looked up from her typewrite (which amused Emma to know end.. .Who still used typewriters?) and pushed her glasses up to look over the file. "Oh! Well now why dont we make a column C for others? That would work," she chirped as Emma smiled and grabbed a black marker and labeled a new folder "Column C – Others", before sticking Pazero's folder away and shutting the cabinet.

Straightening her top – a short sleeved baby blue shirt – Emma made a face at the dust on her fingers. Had nobody thought to dust this place? "Lynette do we have someone who I can get a duster from? This place could use a little sprucing," she asked, wiping the dust on her blue capri's as the older woman gave a thoughtful look. "Well as a matter of fact there is. A nice young man who comes by and wipes the floor has a duster I bet... Oh now what was his name...," Lynette mumbled to herself in thought as Emma heard something outside.

"Inmate Farrel! Get back to work!" Emma made a face and walked to the door. What was all that screaming about? Looking back at Lynette – who was now looking through the old PC for name – Emma shook her head and pried the door open a bit, peeking out into the hallway. She squinted and narrowed in on a scrawny – and somewhat short – black male with a pencil stuck behind his ear and a baseball inmate cap slightly askew on his head.

Standing nearby with his riot stick ready was Sargent Dunham. "Nigger, I told you to keep moving!" he barked, smirking at the slight stiff shake of the head the inmate – Farrel? - gave as he dropped his mop into a bucket and went back to scrubbing the floors. Scowling, Emma made to go out and yell at the big asshole for using such a disgraceful word. She may be from the deep south but that was not a word she liked to hear. From anyone.

She stopped, however, as an idea came to mind. Flipping her hair back and tussiling it abit, Emma reached out and grabbed a form – one that she would have to get to Knauer later – and held it against herself. Perking herself up, Emma strolled out of the office. "Sargent Dunham," she called with the best sultry and sweet-pie voice she could pull off. She strolled up to him with a sway to her step, smiling and flipping her hair out of her face. Farrel glanced up – doing a double take – as he continued to mop while Dunham looked up with the biggest shit-eating smile she'd ever seen.

"Well well well! Howdy, darlin," he drawled out, using his riot-club to push up his baseball cap, his eyes sliding over her form with appreciation. Snuffing the urge to roll her eyes or step back in disgust, Emma gave her best sultry smile and giggle. "Howdy... Dunham I have a major favor... Can you help lil ol' me?" she asked with a pout and batting of her eyes, walking over to let him invade her bubble more. "I need to get these to Captain Knauer... But I'm just so busy... You wouldn't mind taking them for me would ya?" she asked, handing him the papers, her hand purposefully brushing his.

Dunham gave her a fersome and almost animal like grin as he looked down at her. She really hated how many of these guards reminded her of wrestlers you'd see on TV – big and beefy like. "Well course," he grinned, "anything fer you sweet-cheeks." He pulled his cap down as she giggled as he tapped her under the chin and puffed himself up before heading off with the papers.

Once out of earshot, Emma made a gagging sound. "Oh... Gag...," she turned and looked at Farrel and gave a dramatic "about-to-barf" sound. "You wouldn't happen to have mouthwash for the taste in my mouth and bleach to scrub myself with would ya?" Farrel cracked a very pearly white grin as he stopped mopping. "Nah, but you can stick your head in the bucket if that'll help."

Emma looked down at the soapy water and stuck out her tongue. "I don't know... I'm tempted but I hate getting my hair wet, you know?" she chuckled as Farrel leaned against the mop and grinned. "Does he always use such a racial word? I mean is that really called for?" she asked with a huff, pushing her hair out of her face and smoothing it down.

He shrugged. "Nah. Sometimes he likes to throw in some other colorful ones. But it's cool. He don't know I got a guy to take a piss in his Gaterade every week," he grinned, causing Emma to gasp in disgust. "Ooh! Oh that's... That's disgusting! Eww!" she laughed full heartedly, almost hunching over. She calmed herself and evened her breathing and shook her head. "Oh, wow."

The inmate chuckled before holding out his hand. "Caretaker," he introduced himself as. Emma raised a brow, but shrugged in acceptance and held out her hand. "Emma Hazen. Pleasure," she replied, causing a surprised look to appear on his face as their hands released. "Oh shit! You related to the warden?" he asked, tilting his head and glancing at where her uncle's office was then back to her. Emma frowned. "Yeah. He's my uncle," she clarified, not seeing the big deal really. So what if her uncle was the warden.

Caretaker shook his head. "Boy... You must have fallen on the otherside of the tree!" he laughed softly, going back to mopping. "Oh? What side would that be?" Emma asked in earnest, amused by what he possibly had to say. "You fell on the side with the looks and good attitude," he clarified, earning a small giggle. Nice.

"I suppose to you all he seems pretty... Harsh. But he is my uncle. He's family... Not very close, mind you, but family none the less." Caretaker gave a small nod of agreement as he stuffed the mop back into the bucket. Emma snapped her fingers. "Oh! Hey? You wouldn't happen to know where to find something to help with dusting would ya? I need to clean down the office," she explained, looking back at the office door.

Caretaker nodded before sitting the mop against the wall and walking off around the corner. Emma waited patiently for his return before he came around the corner with a duster and a can of dusting spray. Emma beamed as she took them from him. "Oh, thank-you! I was afraid I'd have to ask another guard for help. I mean I don't mind the guards... They're just not very fun to deal with, ya know?" she sighed.

"Tell me about it," Caretaker scoffed, grabbing his mop and going back to work. Emma smiled and gave a wave. "Well it was nice meeting you, Caretaker... Why are you called that?" she asked, curious. His name-tag – upon closer inspection – did say Farrel. Caretaker looked up from moping. "Well they call me that cause whatever your pleasures, I can facilitate. You need weed, meth, prozac, whatever, I'm your man," he answered smoothly and with a grin. "Heck for a small fee I can even get McDonalds," he clarified, causing Emma to chuckle. "Very nice," she said. "I'm sure the guards love you, huh," she mused.

Caretaker shrugged. "I have occasionally been told I'm a sneeky rat. But hey aint my fault I'm smarter," he puffed up slightly, causing Emma to smile. "True... Well Caretaker, thanks. Maybe I'll see you around again?" she asked, as he shrugged. "Possibly. I'm here two times a week." Emma made sure to memorize that, before nodding and waving. She turned around and slipped back into the office, finding Lynette looking at pictures of underwear models on the old computer, seeming to have forgotten about her question from earlier.

Chuckling to herself, Emma sprayed down the dusty areas and went to work, not realizing that her little exchange – though not heard – had been seen.

**-0-**

"You're telling me she let herself alone with an inmate again?" Knauer sighed in aggravation, slamming her sweatbands into his locker and running his fingers through his stark-red hair angrly as Dunham – who had walked back in time to witness part of the exchange - nodded. Emma was really starting to get at him. He had hoped that yesterday would have made her realize that he wasn't Okay with her pulling that kind of shit.

After practice he had walked her back to her room, making sure to remind her that she was not to be alone with any of the inmates and to always have a guard with her when she wa ready to leave. Lynette was the only female he'd ever left alone with an inmate and that's only cause the warden was right in his office and a guard was always posted outside at the ready.

He glared at Dunham. "And you just left her there?" Dunham looked agitated as he growled something about "sneaky bitch" and Knauer shook his head. Something had to be done about this. Knauer rubbed his hin in thought. "I want you to stay posted by the door. Don't do anything until lunch. I want you to inform me right away when she's done. It's time she sees just how dangerous these inmates are," he grabbed his towel and slammed his locker shut.

Dunham nodded with a grin. "Got it, sir," he replied before storming off back to his post. Knauer shook his head and walked off to the showers/

**-0-**

**Three hours later**

Emma stretched out on one of the seats in the office and yawned. "Ugh.. Gosh darnit, Lynette, how do you do this everyday? I'm bored out of my mind," she laughed. It wasn't that Emma hated working in the office – it was only the first day so no judging – but she wondered if anything interesting ever happened.

Lynette gave a small humming laugh. "Oh well I've been here for years, sweetie. I find my own entertainment. Keeps me sane and going, you know?" she winked and Emma smiled. Lynette may be a weird – and perverted – old thing, but she was fun and sweet. Shaking her head she looked at the clock and felt her stomach grumble a little. Food time.

Standing up, Emma walked to the door. She knew there was a wreckroom for the guards two halls down and guessed that there'd be vending machines. Maybe she could grab a Snickers bar or something. "Lynette? I'm gonna take my break. Be back in twenty!" she said, making her way out the door and down the hallway.

Turning the corner, Emma jumped and almost screamed as she about ran into two large figures – Dunham and Malloy – waiting for her. "Oh sweet Jesus!" Emma panted, rubbing at her heart. Dunham and Malloy grinned. "Boy howdy she is a purty thang aint she?" Malloy laughed, looking her over. That was really getting old from these men. From the inmates she'd expect that. They'd been locked up for years without a female. But the guards could at least leave! It wasn't like they hadn't seen legs and breast in awhile.

"Oh she's a regular princess, aint cha sweet-heart?" Dunham asked as they began to heard her down another hallway from the one she'd been about to go down. Emma blinked, startled, as she tried to move from them to go back where she'd been. "Nuh-uh, sweet-cheeks!" Dunham laughed as him and Malloy blocked off her escape. "Captain Knauer wants a word with ya," Malloy grinned, ushering her once again down the halls.

Emma frowned, but relented, allowing them to lead her on. As they neared a small stairway to a door, Emma could hear a gymnasium of voice, which she was hit with as soon as she stepped through the door she was lead to – more like was pushed through – by the guards. She blinked and was startled to find she was on a catwalk overlooking what appeared to be the inmate cafeteria.

She looked down below and shuddered. She was not a fan of heights. Gripping the railing, she felt many eyes below shift her way. Whistles and murmers started up as it seemed every inmate in the cafeteria was now looking up at her. Dunham and Malloy stood on either side of her, grinning. Was there a purpose for her to be here?

"Miss Hazen! So glad of you to join us!" A voice below called. Emma – reluctantly – looked straight down until she found the Captain looking up at her, hands on his hips, cowboy hat in place. Emma frowned as she followed the Captain as he made his way up to her using a very slanted stairway. Once on the catwalk, he strolled over to her, walking past Dunham. "Thank-you boys. I got it from here," he said, dismissing them until it was him, Emma, and two guards standing near the two doorways with their guns ready.

Emma crossed her arms and raised a brow at him. "Can I help you, sir?" she asked in slight frustration. All she wanted was to get a Snickers candy bar and here she was getting dragged on to an overviewing catwalk – which was freaking her out from the height – to talk to a man who she was actually starting to not like.

He gave a small, even, smile and paced slightly around her. "Well yes you can, miss Hazen," he began, his voice just loud enough for the two of them to hear – which was hard with all the cat calls and whatnot being thrown up their way. "You can help me by explaining why you feel the need to once again go against specific orders set out for your own safety?" he asked, stopping infront of her, leaning casually against the railing.

What? Emma furrowed her brow and crossed her arms. "What are you talkin about, Knauer? I haven't done anything. I haven't strayed to the library. Granted, yes, I did leave the office to try to get a candy bar, but I don't see-" the Captain cut her off by raising a hand like a traffic cop.

Emma's mouth popped shut and she glared. She hated being interrupted. "Now what I'm talkin about, miss Hazen, is your little time with inmate Caretaker," he specified, causing Emma to blink in surprise. How had he known about that-? Emma's eyes snapped to where Dunham stood near the doorwaty and inwardly cursed him. Dammit all!

Sighing, Emma held her head in her left hand. "Nothing happened," she mumbled in angravation. This was ridiculous! What was the big deal? She was close enough to her uncle's office and Lynette if something were to happen for Christ sakes! What was the big deal?

Knauer shook his head and straightened himself up. "Something may not have happened this time, or even the last time, yes," he began, hands on his hips, "but what about the next time? Or the time after that? See you gotta learn that these... _men_," he sneered, gesturing out to the inmates, "are all a bunch of murdering, thieving, horny bastards who would just _love _to get a chance at a slip of a thing like yourself, miss Hazen."

A few of the inmates closer to the walkway were straining to listen up at them, she noticed, as she clamped her mouth shut. She could tell him that while these men may be in for horrible, dangerous, and foul deeds they were not the ones she was feeling uncomfortable with. Since her arrival the guards at not respected her space, had eyed her more than the men below her, and loved to come off as intimidating to her.

But she snuffed her urge to retort in annoyance and nodded. "I understand what you're saying, Captain. I don't, however," she began carefully, "see the big deal about conversing with the cons near my uncle's office or in an area where I know your men are nearby enough for me to not feel like I'm under glass." she pushed her hair out of her face and placed her hands on her hips. "I did not come here for the summer to be locked up in my room or be escorted by meat-walls, sir. I came here to study and learn more about the other side of the law and to update myself with the current great state laws for my profession. I can't learn more if I'm not near some of the sources, can I?" she asked, matching the condescending tone he'd been using with her.

Knauer glared, not seeming to like her trying to throw her own logic back at him. His brilliant blue eyes flashed as a thought seemed to catch him and he smiled. "Well I wasn't aware of your specific reasons for joining us here at Allenville. Perhaps we should go discuss this with the warden, huh? I would love to hear his opinion on your adventures."

Emma narrowed her eyes and gave him her best pissed off glare before almost growling. "Fine... Lead the way, Captain," she finished with sour coated sweetness, gesturing him towards the exit closer to her uncle's office. Knauer lowered his hat and grabbed her shoulder carefully and lead her out the door and – thankfully – off the walkway, the both of them in calm, even, steps with each other as they made for the office.

**-0-**

Reginald shook his head in disbelief and disappointment as Knauer finished recapping today's and yesterdays events. He was very angry. Angry at Knauer for not having informed him of this soon, at Emma for disobeying him when he'd made her swear to do as he said, and mad at himself for agreeing to let his headstrong niece stay.

She got the headstrong trait honest – mother and father and all the Hazen's had it bad – and that really irked him to no end. "Emma this is very serious," he began, leaning forward, his palms firmly plced on the oak-wood of his desk, "I set guidelines – certain rules – for a purpose. I can't have you wandering around and conversing with the inmates! These men are here to be rehabilitated for society. A woman's presence is the last temptation they need to go and do something stupid!" his voice had risen and he stared in his niece's eyes for confirmation that she understood what he was saying.

She gave a soft sigh, closing her eyes and nodding, before fixing him with a look. "I apologize, uncle Reginald. I understand the consequences my actions could ensure and I accept your concern... However," she began, causing him to inwardly groan, "I came here to study the other side of the law. In order to understand what is happening in today's judicial system and to become the great Texas lawyer that I plan on, I need to know the con's side. Need to get my hands a little dirty. I can't get this information – this understanding – if I'm forcefully kept in the office and my room!" she snapped, smacking his desk in irritation, matching his stern "no-nonsense" gaze. Law school was the perfect choice for her, alright.

Reginald sat back in his chair and rubbed at his temple. This was why he never had kids and why he and his former wife – Diane – were divorced. Women were nothing but headaches created by God himself. His eyes flickered to Captain Knauer as he stood near the door, arms behind his back. He took in how his Captain's eyes would trail to his niece as she gave her rant, an amused smirk twitching across his face, before he would look forward. Hmm.

He pushed himself from his chair and turned to look out the window at the football field. "Emma you are absolutely right," he began, an idea forming. He couldn't see, but he was sure his niece had a surprised look on her face. He heard her shift in her seat. "I did allow you to come up here for the purpose of your studies and I intend to let you go about them. However," he firmly cut in as he turned and watched her open her mouth to reply, cutting her off, "you will do them under my terms."

Emma raised a brow and placed her hands on her lap. "And those are?" she asked warily. Reginald smiled and looked to his captain. "Captain Knauer, what would you say about having you or one of your men watching Emma while she travels around? Not escorting her, no. Give her some room to stretch and interact but of course being on the ready?" he asked, causing Emma to sit-up in surprise.

Knauer and him shared a look before he nodded. "Well I think that's a real good idea, warden," he said, fingers hooking into his belt loops. "I'm sure my men will be all over it as well." Emma looked back at the captain and Reginald smiled, straightening up. "What do you say, Emma?" he asked, causing her to turn and look back at him.

"I... I can agree with this, yes," she faltered, seeming surprised by this outcome. Reginald felt his smile widen and he nodded. "Good. Now, why don't you go back and finish helping Lynette. Captain Knauer," he began, stopping the man from leaving, "stay. I'd like a word with you real quick."

Knauer nodded as he opened the door for Emma, the two sharing looks – Emma's triumph, Knauers blank – before he shut the door. Knauer turned and stood before him, hands once again behind his back. "Captain Knauer if there's one thing about my family that I loath and respect, it's that we are stubborn and clever," he sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets and shaking his hands, waving for the Captain to take a seat, which he gladly did.

"Emma's a good girl. Good grades, high standing, a regular law star in the making... But she's to soft," he sighed in frustration. "If there was one person – other than yourself – that I could see taking over for Allenville when I become governor, it would be her. But she needs to learn the truth about the men she is so keen on associating herself with." He took a seat and leaned back, meeting the other man's gaze. "This is where you and your men come in."

Knauer tilted his head. "What would you like us to do, sir?" he asked, entranced. Reginald smiled before leaning forward and stealing his gaze. "I want you to make sure she sees the true side of the criminal mind. Want you and your men to help her understand that these... criminals are nothing but animals and not the men she thinks. I can't have her underestimating danger in my prison. Understand?"

A gleam came to the captain's eyes and Reginald knew he understood. "Oh, yes, sir," he nodded, coming to a stand, "crystal clear. I'll let my men know." With that, Reginald dismissed his captain and watched him leave.

He looked over at Dandridge – who had been fanning himself and listening quietly – and smiled. "Errol I think things are goin' to get mighty interesting 'round here, wouldn't you agree?" he asked, causing Errol to nod and fan himself harder. "Oh, yes, I agree. Mighty interesting."

Reginald nodded before turning to look back at the window, his hands stuffed in his pocket and watching his men practice outside on the field.

**R & R Plz**

**And oooh, look! Some plot is poking it's head out. Where am I going with this? Anyone know? Heehee. Bet not!**


	5. Chapter 5: Brushoff

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Longest Yard_. At All. I do not own any music or device mentioned. None of it. I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in this story. They are mine. Therefore, please ASK ME before trying to use. Thanks ^^

**Authoress Note: **This piece takes place just about a few weeks before Paul arrives to Allenville. I am going to do my best to make this enjoyable and readable. I did not do so hot on my first fic for this awesome remake of a classic (total Mary-Sue BS man.. Ugh. It hurts to try and reread it lol). So I will be pushing to make sure this comes out better and less painful for me to reread lol.

**Extra Note: **Hey! Back again lol. I'm enjoying myself, truly, with this story. It's become my third focus – first being school, second being work – so I'm happy to see people are checking this out. And I'm sorry if the pacing is weird or slow. I'm just trying to make this work out right, ya know? Want this story to go as I have it semi-planned out so y'all and myself will enjoy ourselves.

The songs I listened to while writing this were _Why Can't This Be Love _by Van Halen, _I Hold On _by Slash feat. Kid Rock, _What's On Your Mind (Pure Energy) _by Information Society, _When The Going Gets Tough, The Tough Get Going _by Billy Ocean, _She Wolf _by Shakira, and _Set Fire To The Rain _by Adele.

* * *

><p><strong>April 27th, 2005<strong>

A week had passed without much happening. Emma had kept to the rules this time and had been able to freely talk to Caretaker when he would pass by – with a guard watching nearby incase he was needed – and Emma, who should have been pleased, felt uneasy. Nobody in the Hazen family just gave up. They always had a back-up plan. At least her father always did with her and her mother if he couldn't get them to do something or a plan went wrong. Emma could be the same, but she wasn't as quick as her uncle and father – who always seemed to know what the other was up to – and thus felt herself slightly on edge.

"-so his dumbass tries to hide in his cell! Got the shit beat out of him for bein an idiot and letting Dukes hear him!" Caretaker scoffed, drawing Emma back to reality. Caretaker was one of her perks of being here. She fully enjoyed talking to him. He was funny, a little charming, somewhat of a gentleman, and a good source of gossip on the guards. Emma had learned quit a lot about the beefy men and their habits and ways around the prison.

Emma shook her head, jumping back into reality and the story. "So what happened to him?" she asked, crossing her arms and shifting to her other leg. "Well," Caretaker drawled with a chuckle, wiping at the floor with his mop like always, "he got his ass transferred! Told his lawyer the heat was making him delusional or some bullshit like that and was able to get a ride to some mental hospital. Lucky man. Heard they have great mattresses," he sighed as Emma laughed. Sometimes the small things that Caretaker talked about missing made her feel blessed.

The two fell into a comfortable silence – a silence that just screamed friendship – as she glanced up at the clock and frowned. It was only eleven-thirty? Ugh. Allenville seemed to like to slow down time, it did. "Sometimes I feel like I'm a prisoner," she mused, watching Caretaker wipe up a few boot-prints off the ground, "I'm starting to understand what you all feel like. Is it always this boring? What do you all do for fun?" she asked, leaning against the hallway wall and lazily staring out a window at the field.

Caretaker dunked his mop into the dirty, sud filled, water and shrugged. "Do whatever, ya know? Sew, learn a new language, crossword puzzles, read, masturbate, work out, basketball, whatever! You just learn to use your time." Emma chuckled and shook her head, looking back out the window. "It would be a good day to tan. Decent breeze, a few clouds, nice sunshine; perfect weather... If I wasn't at a prison."

She shrugged as Caretaker shook his head and grinned. The two smiled at each other and Emma pushed herself back from the window. "I think I better get back in and help Lynette. Same time next week?" she asked him as she turned for the door. "Yeah! Catch ya later," he waved as they parted ways. Emma slipped back into the office and went to work at helping Lynette fill out a few papers for transfers and acceptances.

**-0-**

"Yo Caretaker!"

James "Caretaker" Farrel – having finished a deal for getting fellow inmate Glory some weed and put away his mop for the day – tilted his head as he walked past the library and was ushered in by someone calling him. Stepping into the library, he glanced around until he saw Megget – who it seems was on break – and inamte Deacon Moss calling him over to their table. Only three inmates per table were allowed, so Cheeseburger Eddy and some guy named Rogers sat at another table nearby for support if needed.

Pushing his pencil back behind his ear, he looked around to note where any of the guards could be, before taking a seat. "Evening, guys," he greeted calmly. It wouldn't do any good to come off as wanting to stir up trouble with these brothers, "what can I do for ya?"

Deacon tilted his head up, glaring down at Caretaker past his cap – an easy feet since Deac was already taller than Caretaker – and leaned back. "Heard you been talkin to that white girl over at the warden's office. This true?" he asked. Caretaker furrowed his brow, nit sure where this was going, but nodded heavily. Deacon gave a nod. "Any reason why she's here?" he asked, and Caretaker was again confused. Why the interest? OK granted all the guys had been trying to get a look at Emma since she'd shown up at the Cafeteria last week, but what man wouldn't?

"Yeah. She's here for some study shit. She's a Harvard gal. Graduated and certified lawyer. She's getting the scoop on the other side, from what she and Lynette have said," Caretaker explained. Lynette was always spreading the gossip to anyone who would listen – guard or inmate alike – and he was always keeping up with it. Probably why people came to him a lot for details.

"She gonna cause trouble? People like that always stick their nose in places they dont need to be. I don't need any of my guys getting shit," Deacon asked, and Caretaker got it. Deac was worried that having Emma around was just a trick from the warden to catch them all doing something that would get them all a few extra years and weeks in the hot boxes.

Caretaker held up his hands. "Now hold on. Emma's just some fresh outta college girl is all. She aint gonna cause no trouble," Caretaker stumbled, trying to keep Deacon calm. Cheeseburger and Deacon shared a look. "Ya sure, man?" Cheeseburger asked, standing up and hovering over the small male with his massive size. Caretaker nodded quickly out of enthusiasm and slight fear. "Oh, yeah, man! She's just here to watch! She'll be gone by August!"

Deacon – as much as he could – seemed to relax slightly and nodded. "I'm holding you to this, man," he drawled before standing. Cheeseburger and the others followed his lead and they all made for the exit. Caretaker let out a breath and shook his head. "Damn!" he muttered, taking a stand. He looked over at Megget and the two shared a look.

"Hey, man," Megget nodded, grabbing his cart and preparing to walk around and pick-up books from the cells and occasional guard who – shockingly – read, "I believe ya. I'll make sure ta help out. She was alright to me." Caretaker nodded with a small smile before he stood and headed off with a shake of the head. The hell did he have to get sent to the one prison that has more drama than high school?

**-0-**

"_Baby grind on me/ Relax your mind take your time on me/ Let me get deeper shorty ride on me-!_" Emma sang, ear-buds in as she read through her law book. Lynette had everything handled for now, so she had opted to read and write down some important information she could. She was learning a lot about her home states laws – things she didn't know or had ever really dug into while in law school – and she was pleased.

She had opted to bring her iPod with her to avoid being stuck with listening to Lynette's fingers clicking away at the keyboard. She sat at a makeshift desk that her and Lynette had Garner drag in from the nearby closet for her to use. A little rearrangement and she had her own little corner to relax and work at; old school typewriter and all.

Flipping the page after writing down an important key, Emma flicked through her music as Pretty Ricky ended. "_...How you like it daddy?)/ Would you do it from the front?/ (How you like it daddy?)/ Whould you do it from the back?/ (How you like it daddy?)/Baby bring it down like that!-_" she sang along, grinning. She loved the songs that a person could dance to and feel sexy. Singing along softly, and music blaring in her ear, Emma almost didn't hear Lynette call out to her.

Popping the right bud from her ear she gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Lynette. I didn't hear ya. What do ya need?" she asked, turning her music off and sitting her book down. Lynette tutted at her. "Darlin' you'll loose your hearing bfore your thirty if you keep that up!" Emma gave a mock eye roll and smiled as Lynette smiled back before holding up a folder. "Could you take this to Captain Knauer? He isn't answering his phone so he must be in the locker room. Boys have that music as loud as you down there. It's a wonder you all aint def!" she babbled as Emma took the folder reluctantly.

Since the disagreement between them, Emma had made sure to avoid Knauer – which was hard seeing as he lived across from her now – and made her mission to not talk or mess with him. He was one of those men that, while having a nice ass and was easy on the eyes, she easily called an asshole. But she knew the warden would get onto Lynette is she didn't get the folder to him, so she agreed.

"Oh dammit... I'll need to find an escort though," she huffed. Lynette waved her on. "Oh all you gotta do is go down this hallway to the elevator and take it down. I think you can handle that on your own," she scoffed. Lynette was on her side. While she agreed that Emma should steer clear of the more populated con areas, she seemed to feel that as long as she was nearby she'd be OK. Emma knew she liked the crazy, underwear model obsessed, old woman for a reason.

Emma smiled and headed for the door. "I'll be back," she said before exiting the room and heading down the hallway. She looked around for a guard. She could at least try to act like she was trying to follow her uncle's orders. But she ran into no one – guard or inmate – so she carried on. At the elevator she hit the down button and waited. She glanced up and down the two way hallway but again saw no one. The inmates must all be outside since it was actually nice for once.

It was nice enough that Emma had opted for a simple and comfortable light red dress and silver heels. Her hair was up in a stylish, though messy, bun and she'd applied just a smudge of make-up. Tapping her foot, Emma sighed as the elevator opened. Stepping inside she hit the large B button and closed the door, heading down. She leaned back and stared at the door. Out of the corner of her right eye she could see the camera turn and look at her. She ignored it and waited until the elevator finally opened up into a rather ugly colored corridor.

Wrinkling her nose, Emma realized she wasn't really sure where the locker rooms were from here. Stepping out of the elevator, Emma's heels clicked loudly as she made her way down the hallway. She could hear loud late 90's music – was that Kid Rock? - coming from behind two large blue doors with the Guardsmen symbol plastered in the center, covering both doors.

Emma steeled herself, realizing that she'd be entering a place where half or fully naked men that looked like brick walls were, she took a breath and opened the door... And was instantly assualted with the song "_Bawitdaba_" blaring loudly around the room. Heads turned and looked her way as she stepped in – putting on her best neutral expression, and looked around for the Captain.

The cat-calls and whistling started up. The men straightened up and leered lecherously at her as she made her way through the locker room, making sure to not let any of them run into her or her into them, ducking and sliding by until she spotted a head of stark red – wet – hair. Making her way over, she couldn't help but actually be happy that her uncle – their boss – was the warden. She was pretty sure her ass would be smacked red by these yee-haws who gave Texas a bad name in her opinion.

"Captain Knauer," Emma called over the music, walking up to him. He was fresh out of the shower – water dripping down his leen and yet broad back – with a towel wrapped around his waist as he turned to look at her. Emma – like any woman would – took in his broad and built form; he worked out more than she thought. Uniforms – while hot – could hide a lot or show a lot for a gyuy. Seemed under his uniform the captain was hiding some abs.

She'd seen his leen and muscular arms while she'd been forced to sit through their practice by him – having glanced up a few times to uninterestedly watch – but she hadn't seen this. 'Damn,' she thought with annoyance as the Captain – seeming startled by her presence – leaned against the lockers. "Well well, Emma Hazen. To what do we owe the pleasure?" he asked, earning a few grins and chuckles from the men, who had all stopped what they were doing to watch.

Emma scoffed and handed him the folder. "Lynette tried to call. You didn't answer, so I took the liberty of helping her deliver this to you," she explained evenly as Dunham hovered behind her. She could hear a few childish "Ooo's" at her tone as the Captain chuckled, his blue eyes alight with amusement.

"Well thank-ya, darlin. That was mighty kind of ya... But I seem to notice that you don't have an escort. I recall your uncle saying you'd be needing one to move around, didn't he?" Knauer challenged, much to her irritation. Oh he may be hot but she wanted to slap him. Instead she kept her cool as best she could and smiled sweetly. "Oh well I looked around the hallway for one, but it seems they're all outside on duty and rather than interrupting any of you from your work, I decided to be brave and go alone. But don't worry, the elevator didn't hassle me at all. Oh, or the doors. They can be so vicious to a woman!" she gasped mockingly with a glare, arms crossed over her chest.

The Captain's eyes flashed with his own irritation as Emma turned and made to leave. "Sorry to bother you, Captain," she finished, pushing through the large men like they were nothing but nats in her way until she made it out the door and growled. "Ugh! Assholes!"

She stomped to the elevator and slammed her finger into the button, ready to get as far away from Knauer as possible. She didn't care if he went to her uncle or if she was put on room arrest. She hated being talked down to like she was some dumb child. No football boy from Miami who thought he was some born and bread cowpoke was gonna treat her like that!

Stomping into the elevator, Emma never felt so happy to actually want to get back the boring old office.

**-0-**

"Oooo-eee! Little miss priss sure aint your number one fan!" Malloy cackled as Knauer dried his hair and pulled on his clean clothes. He was off today and had opted for jeans, a navy-blue muscle shirt, and his boots. Dunham rolled in with a laugh of his own. "She's got some stick up her ass alright," he cut in, pulling on his uniform shirt. "Whatja do, Knauer, piss in her cereal?"

Knauer put on deodorant and scoffed. "Oh she just aint to happy with me getting her in trouble with her dear uncle is all. She'll get over it," he waved off before grabbing his phone and stetson and slamming his locker shut before locking it up. The men all nodded or called out goodbyes as he made his way out the locker room. Once out of sight his fist clinched and his knuckles went white, his jaw setting.

He wasn't happy. She was a real pain in the ass, Emma. She was fine on the eyes, but she really knew how to grate at nerves. He was tempted to go to the office and get onto her about, once again, disobeying him but he knew this time she wouldn't care. He also had a feeling that it wouldn't be as much since she was running an errand to him for Lynette.

'_I want you to make sure she sees the true side of the criminal mind. Want you and your men to help her understand that these... criminals are nothing but animals and not the men she thinks. Understand?_' The warden's words range in his head as he mad it outside. He watched his men practice – the ones now on their free time – and nodded to a few as he made it to the living-quarters.

Making his way to his room, he stopped and stared at Emma's door, his halfway opened. He looked around before going to her door and seeing if it was locked. It was. Sighing in frustration, he turned and slid into his room and walked to his fridge. Grabbing a beer, he popped the tab and took a seat on his bed, hitting the remote for his TV. S_pike_ was showing some action movie, but he wasn't paying attention, as an idea formed in his head.

**-0-**

**Two and a Half Hours Later**

Emma looked over herself in the reflection of one of Lynette's old school mirrors she kept in her desk and sighed. She hated her nose. She wished she could make it small or something. Anything than the Hazen style nose.

"Oh now stop fretting over things, sweetie. You're as pretty as a flower," Lynette assured as Emma returned her mirror. "Thanks, Lynette," she chuckled. The two women shared a smile as Emma looked at the clock. It was almost four-thirty. Meaning freedom for the weekend... Yay? Another weekend of sitting in her room watching _The View. _That was something she hadn't really taken into account when she came to Allenville; being hauled up for weekends.

"_I can't believe you hauled yourself up to Allenville! They have the crappiest record for football!" _her friend Kris had exploded last week when Emma had called her on Skype for entertainment. _"How the hell do you end up with 2 wins a whole season?" _And Emma had to laugh. Kris was a football nut; her father having been a defensive line-man for the Longhorns in his day. He'd never had any sons, so he'd passed it on to Rhonda and her younger sister Jamie. They'd played powder-puff every year with gusto back in high school.

Kris had been helpful in herding her boredom that week, but she knew she'd probably be off with her fiancee this week. Meaning Emma was going to need to find something to do. But what? Hmm. Leaning back in her seat she watched Lynette gather her belongings. She was done for this day and this weekend. "What are you doing this weekend, Lynette?" she asked as Lynette stuffed away some papers and pulled her purse over her shoulder.

"Oh well me and my ex-husband are taking our niece and nephews out for some fun," she gushed happily. "Would be fun if Grant wasn't gonna be there." Emma laughed and got out of her seat as her uncle's door opened as he finished up a conversation on his cellphone. Lynette said goodbye and exited the room, leaving Emma to shift awkwardly. She hadn't talked to her uncle since his new rules. She was still not sure what he had planned, and that made her frustrated.

She watched him stuff him close the phone and smiled. "Emma how would you like to join me and a few of the guards tonight?" her uncle asked, catching Emma off guard. Wait.. What? "Um... Excuse me?" she asked, confused. "Go out with you and the guards? Where?" Her uncle beamed and motioned for her to follow him. She stumbled, making sure she had all her stuff, before following him out. Her uncle locked up the office before they were once again making their way down the halls.

"No offense, uncle," Emma began with a frown, "but we don't exactly live near any hot spots... Unless you count miles of desert." Her uncle chuckled as they walked down the stares. Outside was nice. The sun was setting and the breeze had picked up. Her hair caught in the wind, pulling a few strands loose as she watched the guards head off to the locker-room to clean up and prepare for night watch.

Her uncle pat her shoulder. "Actually there's a nice bar not to far off called _Waterhole _that the boys and I are very fond off. I figured you might like to come instead of being held up here for the nice," he explained as they neared the door to the living area. Emma tilted her head, surprised. This was certainly nice of him... Which was, once again, out of character! What was he up to? Was this part of his plan?

'_Perhaps I should say no,' _she thought warily. But the thought of staying in for another weekend – something she hated doing unless she had something to do of importance – sounded worse than what her uncle was planning. Biting her lip in thought, Emma sighed. "That sounds fun, actually. I'd love to," she smiled as they neared the elevator. Her uncle gave a grin as he nodded.

They both slipped into the elevator. "This place have a theme I can dress up to?" she asked as they descended. Her uncle made a face and Emma rolled her eyes. Of course. Wrong guy to ask. "What kind of bar is it? Southern or modern or both or what?" she asked with a chuckle. Realization dawned on his face. "Oh it's similar to that famous bar out in Missouri – Whiskey Wild Saloon – ya know?" Actually Emma didn't, but she did still get her answer. Southern style. Booty shorts and tye off shirts tonight.

The elevator opened and Emma walked to her door, opening it with her key. She was about to shut her door when she realized something. "What time are we leaving?" she asked as her uncle was halfway through his door. "Oh around seven," he answered, before going into his room. Seven, huh? Yeah, that was totally enough time to get ready.

She kicked her door closed, locked it, before going to her closet to pick out an outfit.

**R & R Plz**

**Black Blood Exorcist.. You rock :3 THANKS!**

**Black Blood Exorcist **


	6. Chapter 6: Alike

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Longest Yard_. At All. I do not own any music or device mentioned. None of it. I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in this story. They are mine. Therefore, please ASK ME before trying to use. Thanks ^^

**Authoress Note: **This piece takes place just about a few weeks before Paul arrives to Allenville. I am going to do my best to make this enjoyable and readable. I did not do so hot on my first fic for this awesome remake of a classic (total Mary-Sue BS man.. Ugh. It hurts to try and reread it lol). So I will be pushing to make sure this comes out better and less painful for me to reread lol.

**Extra Note: **Well bless my soul! I have some people looking at my story? Yaaay! Oh that makes me smile. Thanks, guys! I am having fun with this, I really am. Even though I did receive a message stating that "Emma was a bland and overused character" I still feel happy that people are taking the time to even read the first chapters. Even with my horrible grammatical errors (Which I am aware I have, thank-you "person-who-will-remain-anonymous" message sender, lol. But whatever. I'm gonna try my best to keep up! Huzzah!

The songs I listened to while writing this were _Everybody Loves Me _by OneRepublic, _Drive By _by Train, _Theme for Scanty & Kneesocks _by TeddyLoid, _Bad Boys _by Bob Marley (I giggled when this started playing), _Bounce Like This _by T.I., _My Ballz _by D12, and _American Badass _by Kid Rock.

**Three Hours Later**

Emma looked herself over in the mirror and frowned. She was having a hard time finding an outfit. Shocker, since she was always buying clothes. Her ex-boyfriends had always bitched about her taking forever to get ready when she had enough clothes for three closets – OK more like two, but whatever – and was always complaining about having nothing!

But men didn't get it. Sure she had a lot of clothes, but she didn't have anything to wear for certain events. Like tonight. She was stuck between casual and comfy or classy and comfy. Why did it have to be out with the guards? If she wasn't so annoyed with them and their grabbing and what-not, she would dress however. But she wanted to dress comfortable, but still not leaving herself open for perverse ass smacks or worse.

"... Fuck it," she huffed as she glanced at the clock, realizing she had less than thirty minutes to finish up. Walking to her closet Emma grabbed a pair of short cut-off jeans, a white sports-bra under a tied light blue lumber-jack shirt, and her tan boots. She ran her fingers through her hair, giving it a wild-and-tame look before pulling her white stetson hat on. Only a little of her belly was showing and she was always about showing a little leg, so she supposed this was going to be as good as it got.

Opting for just a little blush and lip-gloss, Emma had just stuffed her I.D. And phone in her pocket when someone knocked on her door. Shutting off her radio as she hoped around to get her boots all the way on, she made it to the door. "Sorry! Coming!" Her chuckle caught in her throat as she opened the door and was greeted with Captain Knauer. He was dressed in jeans, his boots and hat, a black muscle shirt, and a large buckled belt.

"Evenin', miss Hazen," he greeted with a true-blue smile – not a cocky grin or a smug smirk – and a tip of his hat. "Warden asked me to come get ya. He's already at his car." Emma nodded dumbly as she shut the door, not bothering to lock it. She had a feeling she'd be getting drunk tonight and would try to kick down her door like she had back in college after finals week had ended.

She stared at the back of Knauer's head as they waited for the elevator to open. Like her uncle, Emma found herself wary of the Captain. She had a feeling he and her uncle were working together on whatever they had planned. So she did her best to avoid him since the incident in the locker-room. She had thought he would try to keep from her as well, so the actual smile and showing of manners was unsettling for her.

They both stepped into the elevator as it opened. Emma kept an arm's length away as the doors closed and they headed up. They didn't say anything – Emma opting to remain quiet – as she did her best to not stare. She couldn't help it. He fucking looked hot! It was infuriating. Why couldn't he be one of those guys that, once out of uniform, looked like crap.

She supposed it had to do with all his years of keeping in shape for football... Come to think of it... She wasn't sure how old he was. She knew he was older than her, but how much so she hadn't really thought on. Perhaps if he didn't irk at her skin every other time they talked she might ask him. Instead she decided to remain quiet.

The elevator door opened and the two walked down the hallway and out the door. She followed him to the parking lot where she and her uncle had been let out at her first day and frowned when she noticed her uncle was talking to Dandridge and two other men near two cars parked next to a large Guardsmen bus.

As they neared the men, Emma was surprised to find Judge Darrel Lindsay and former Arlen representative Joe Hikstun. Emma was a fan of Judge Lindsay's. He had helped straighten out the big Kissing Kate Bleu case scandal six years back – revealing that miss Bleu was actually really being framed by a the real Kissing Kate; Kissing Kate Landers, a news reporter out to get famous by killing a few men and blaming it on another woman so she could look like the reporter who'd discovered it all.

Many speculated that the judge had his hand in the plot, but no evidence could prove otherwise. Emma straightened up and gave her best smile she could muster while silently wishing she was dressed more professional like. "Ah, here she is. Darrel I'd like you to meet my niece, Emma," her uncle beamed, ushering Emma to the judge, "she's a certified lawyer graduate of Harvard University. She's hoping to uphold the law and make sure those who deserve get what's coming!"

Emma hoped she wasn't grinning like a loon as she shook hands with the judge. "So," he said with a smile, looking her over – though not in the way the guards or inmates had, but with interest – and chuckled, "you're the niece Reginald's been talking about? Tell me miss Emma, what made you gravitate towards such a responsibility like upholding the judicial system at such a young age?"

She gave a broad smile as she pushed her hair out of her face. "Oh well... This is embarrassing for me, sir, but it was all because of you," she explained, watching his eyes almost twinkle with amusement. "I've been following your cases for years and well back before I went off to college you had solved the KKB and KKL scandal. I was moved so much that I immediately declared my full interest in becoming a lawyer so I could one day become a judge like yourself once I got more footing with the law."

A grin spread across the judge's face as he let out a deep laugh. "Well souee! Joe! Are you hearing this? I told you people respected me still!" he laughed as Hikstun gave an eye roll and scowl that reminded Emma of her uncle. So that must be why they were friends.

Judge Darrel pat her on the shoulder. "Little lady you keep that attitude up and you'll have my supporting pick of lawyers to represent my firm, ya hear?" Emma prayed that her jaw hadn't dropped as she nodded dumbly and stuttered, "y-yes, si-sir!" as Darrel turned to her uncle. "Hey! Are we gonna go now? I am starving, Reginald!" he bellowed as he walked to her uncle's car, dragging Mr. Hukstun along.

Her uncle shook his head before looking to Knauer, who had been quietly standing nearby. Oh. She'd forgotten about him. "Captain, I'll see you and the others tomorrow afternoon for practice I hope," he chuckled with a large smile. "Try not to have too much fun."

Emma furrowed her brows and turned to watch her uncle walk to his car. "Wai-wait! Uncle Reginald? You're not coming?" she exclaimed in disbelief! What was going on? She was going because she thought he'd be around. Her uncle turned and gave her a smile. "Oh, damn. I thought I told ya. See I was gonna go, but Lindsay and Hikstun called for dinner together and I need to keep my image and favors up with them. Ya understand, right?" he chuckled before walking back towards his car.

She stared wide eyed and shook her head. Oh no! No. Way. In. Hell! Dammit! She should have known. Should have known he'd do this to her. Great. Emma placed her hands on her hips and huffed. "Well now ya arnt thinkin' of callin' the night a bust, are ya?" Knauer chuckled as he stepped around her to stop in her line of vision. Emma scowled and shook her head. "Of course not," she lied. Truthfully she'd been thinking of just heading back to her room to sleep. But seeing him act like he knew what she was gonna do and think really jerked her the wrong way.

A smirk spread across his face. "Well alright, then," he chuckled, "lets go." He ushered her towards the direction of the Guardsmen bus and she inwardly cringed. Great! Stuck on a bus with the guards for who knows how long. Oh yes. This night was going to be so fucking fabulous...

She was pulled from her self-disgust as Knauer walked past the bus to a dark blue Chevrolet Chevelle. She wasn't sure of the year but she guesstimated it had to be 70s or 80s. Knauer opened the door with keys he pulled from his pocket, turning to raise a brow and motion her over with a tilt of his head. Shaking herself from shock – realizing just now that she'd stopped walking – Emma walked over to the front passenger side of the car as he pushed it open from the inside.

"What? No bus?" she asked, holding the door open and tilting her head. He smirked and motioned for her to get in. Snorting at his cocky attitude all of a sudden, Emma slid into the car and shut the door as she heard the guards yelling obscenities to Knauer and her as the bus began to head out. Knauer just waved at them before turning on the car. He flipped on the radio – _Paradise by the Dashboard Light_ blaring – before putting the car in reverse and backing up. Emma put on her seat-belt and crossed her arms as he switched gears and headed off, nodding to the gate-check as they shot out.

She shimmied down in her seat and stared out the window. She heard Knauer humming along to Meatloaf and she had to fight to not laugh. She'd never take him for knowing Meatloaf. She shook her head and looked at the dark, star filled, sky as Knauer neared the bus.

"To answer your question, miss Emma," Knauer spoke up, turning the radio down. "we usually take the bus so we can all go out and have fun while still having someone to drive us back." Emma absently nodded her head but remained silent. She felt him glancing at her as she sat up a little in her seat and rolled down her window, the desert's cooling breeze feeling nice as it slapped against her face.

She heard Knauer chuckle aloud beside her as she draped her arm out the window. Raising a brow she turned to look at him. "What's so funny, Captain?" she asked, slightly disturbed by the random giggling he was practically doing next to her. He shook his head and cracked another one of his famous grins. "Well now I was just thinking. I think I know why you don't like me," he drawled, causing her to roll her eyes. He really needed to drop the wannabe cowboy act.

"I don't like you, Captain, because you're an obnoxious asshole," she clarified for him. He just chuckled and shook his head. "Well that may be, but I bet I know there's another reason for it." Emma tilted her head and turned to look at him again. "Oh, really?" she asked, scoffing lightly and pushing strands of hair out of her face. "Why's that?"

He draped his hand over the wheel and gave a two finger greeting to Papajohn as him and Dunham made crude gestures. Emma did her best to ignore them as she continued to wait for Knauer's next response. "Well it's because you and I are a lot a like!" he exclaimed cheerfully. Emma stared at him as if he'd grown two heads with horns and a tail! What? She was _nothing _like him! "You and I are nothing alike, Captain," she sputtered, mouth ajar. This man was out of his blooming mind.

Knauer just gave another chuckle and shook his head. Dunham made a gesture of humping the air as he stood from his seat and grinned and Emma – having enough of his shit – flipped him off. She could hear the whole bus go into an uproar ahead of them as they all slapped fives and Dunham gave her a big shit-eating grin. She fucking hated these men so much.

"Now see that's where you're wrong, Emma," he explained finally, surprising her. When did he get so formal with her? What, no more "miss" Emma now? "See you and I are alike 'cause we're both stubborn. Ya hate ta loose and so do I. We're also both working for the good side of the law... And we're both fine citizen's of Texas who respect your uncle. And there's more but I think you get the drift."

Emma burst into laughter. Was he for real? "First of all, Captain, we may both be stubborn but unlike you I'm not an ass about it," she began, ticking her fingers off, "secondly you may work for the law but I've seen your ideal of "justice" and I gotta say I don't approve," she saw his expression harden as she sneered at him.

"Third, Captain, you're about as much of a real Texan as a fake tan, Mr. Miami," she scoffed. "Oh, yes. I've read your file. Miami Florida. Miami University Dolphins. Born and raised superstar. That wannabe cowpoke you got goin is mighty decent, though, I'll admit. What you practice in-front of a mirror every day, _Brian_," she flipped her hair out of her face as the wind caught it, her arms crossed as she practically spit out his name. If he was gonna throw formalities around then two could play that game.

She watched his knuckles tighten as he gripped the wheel, but remained quiet. Good. Maybe he'd learn to shut-up from now on. Emma leaned against the door and stuck her head slightly out the window. This night wasn't going at all like she wanted. She knew being with the guards was going to suck, butr now it just plain reeked and she couldn't wait to get back to Allenville.

**R & R Plz**

**I apologize for not having updated in so long, you guys. I lost motivation for awhile. Hopefully – least it looks like – it's gonna pick up again. I'll maybe watch the movie a few good times or something :]**


End file.
